Roommates
by Chanceylumos96
Summary: Clarissa Fray moves to New York following her dream of studying art at the School of Visual art. It just so happens that she moves into an apartment with the three people who will change her life completely. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes to Cassandra Clare!**

 **Chapter 1**

Clarissa Fray turned the corner and found herself on yet another street that looked exactly like the last. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the section of newspaper that she had saved with local listings. She rechecked the address and repeated to herself as she made her way down the street, checking the numbers on the doors as she went "34 E 3rd street...34 E 3rd street... 34 E 3rd street". 10 minutes later, and what felt like half a mile later Clarissa sighed in relief as she finally found the address that she had been searching for.

It was a large building and looked to be a converted townhouse. She climbed the steep steps, having to clamber over a push bike that had been left at the bottom. Once she reached the top she straightened her clothes and tucked the flyaway bits of hair behind her ears. Lifting a hand, she was just about to knock on the red peeling paint on the door when it flew open. Startled Clarissa, stumbled backwards, only just managing to save herself from falling back down the steps.

"Oh, shit sorry" she heard a voice say, she looked up to see a boy no more than a year older than her in a pair of ripped jeans and black t-shirt

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a step towards her "Yes..um..is this 34 E 3rd street?" She heard herself ask, her eyes still taking him in. _He looks like a model_ she thought to herself, he had short blonde hair that curled just above his ears and golden eyes that felt like he was looking right through her.

"yes, you must be here to look at the room" he grinned before turning and going back into the house "IZZY! A GIRL'S HERE TO LOOK AT THE ROOM" he shouted up the stairs. Clarissa faintly heard a voice shout back before the boy came back out pulling a bag onto his back.

"Sorry I have to get to class I'm late, Izzy's just coming" he smiled before rushing down the steps and climbing onto the bike. He waved at her and then he was gone, racing up the street and around the corner.

The sound of someone else coming down the stairs had Clarissa looking back into the house, a girl with long black hair and blue eyes walked towards her "Hi, I'm Izzy. Come on in" she smiled, gesturing for her to step into the house.

"I'm Clary" she nodded shyly stepping into the house and looking around. From what she could see it looked like the bottom floor was a small apartment with its own entrance just inside the main door.

"That's Mrs Whitmore's apartment" Izzy stated appearing next to her after she closed the door "we are up here, we have two floors to ourselves" she explained as she climbed the stairs followed quickly by Clary.

As they reached the top of the stairs they came to another door that provided some privacy between the two sets of tenants. As they entered the apartment Clary's mouth fell open, it was beautiful and huge. They had entered the living room which had two big squishy couches positioned around a large flat screen tv and a number of game consoles. It was all open plan and the kitchen joined on with only a small kitchen island separating the two sections. The island was covered in what looked to be fashion sketches. "Sorry about the mess, I was just doing some work ready for when my classes start" Izzy said seeming embarrassed about the mess, she walked over and tidied the sketches into a pile.

"Don't worry about it, this place looks great!" Clary said enthusiastically running her hand over the back of one of the couches.

"It's not much, as you can see this is the living room/Kitchen and that's all there really is to this level. The bedrooms are up those stairs over there" Izzy said showing Clary to the stairs and starting on up to the next level. "There are 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, if you do decide to take the room me and you would share one bathroom and my brothers Alec and Jace would share the other... this would be your room" Izzy said coming to a stop outside of the only open door along the hallway.

Clary stepped into the room that was lightly furnished with a bed and a dresser, her mouth falling open as she immediately fell in love.

"Its $500 a month along with the agreement that you will pay for the food shop one week out of the month and I forgot to tell you we have a cat" Izzy said as she went over to sit on the double bed that was by the window and stroking the cat curled up there. Clary walked over to the bed and sat next to Izzy, holding out a hand tentatively for the cat to sniff. "He likes you" Izzy grinned as the cat rubbed his face against Clary's hand "his name is Church" she continued to say before standing up.

"So other than showing you the bathroom and introducing you to the boys that's it, would you like to go and sit in the living room so we can have a chat and get to know each other a little better until they get home?" Izzy asked standing up. Clary nodded and they made their way back down to the living room

 _ **Hello, thank you for reading this. It's just an idea I'm throwing around and trying. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes to Cassandra Clare!**

 **Chapter 2**

Clary and Izzy both sat in the living room, each on one of the large leather couches with a cup of coffee in hand. "So, tell me about yourself?" Izzy smiled, bringing her cup to her mouth and taking a small sip. Clary cleared her throat and placed her cup on the coffee table.

"Well, my name is Clarissa Fray but I hate that and like to be called Clary. I'm 18 and from Florida where I lived with my mom and my brother. I'm moving to the city so that I can study at the School of Visual Art and um… I'm not sure what else to say," she said, chuckling nervously. Izzy smiled at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. Let me tell you a bit about me. My name is Isabelle but like you, I prefer people calling me the shortened version of Izzy. I'm also 18 and originally come from upstate. As you know, Alec and Jase are my brothers but I also have another brother, Max, who is 11. I'm due to start studying fashion next week at NYU and I have a boyfriend called Simon. I also have quite an unhealthy addiction with Harry Potter," she giggled taking another sip of her coffee.

"I love Harry Potter too!" Clary exclaimed, suddenly feeling the tension in the room disappear.

A couple of hours later, the door to the apartment flew open and the blonde boy who she had met briefly earlier in the day came in followed by another boy of a similar age with black hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Why hello again." the blonde boy said, winking and jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to her. Izzy scoffed.

"Jace leave the poor girl alone! She's not one of your conquests." Jace laughed and threw his arm over the back of the couch where she was sat, while the other boy who she presumed was Alec went to sit with Izzy.

"Don't be so crude Izzy, I'm an absolute angel," he smirked. The only response he got from Izzy was a small shake of her head while a loud snort came from Alec.

"Anyway, this is Clary she came to look at the room. She's 18, loves Harry Potter, and is about to start at the School of Visual Art. Clary this is Jace and Alec, they're both 19. Jace studies law at NYU and is the biggest player of New York, and Alec… well Alec's perfect and can do no wrong." Izzy giggled.

"I'm far from perfect… but then again with the number of things Jace gets up to I probably do look perfect," he joked. "Nice to meet you Clary."

Jace pretended to look hurt before holding out his hand to shake Clary's, "Lovely to meet you Clary," he said sincerely. Clary laughed at the playful banter between the two siblings before shaking Jace's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." she grinned.

"So Iz', what's for dinner?" Jace asked, his stomach giving a well-timed rumble. Izzy got up and rummaged around in one of the draws in the kitchen while Jace followed quickly behind "Chinese! Chinese! Chinese!" he chanted.

"If you eat anymore moo Shu pork you will become fat!" Alec called with a laugh to the kitchen.

"How dare you imply that," he pulled up his shirt "have you seen these abs?" he asked cockily. Clary blushed and looked down.

"Stop exposing yourself to our guest." Alex joked, moving to the couch that Clary was sat on and pretending to cover her eyes, "It's okay Clary, he usually has more manners," Alec said playfully, taking his hand away. Clary laughed, loving the playfulness that seemed to surround the 3 siblings. It reminded her of how much she missed her own brother, Johnathan.

"are you staying for dinner Clary?" Izzy asked as she started to dial the number for the Chinese restaurant.

"No, I couldn't" Clary said smiling politely, "I should probably get back to my hotel". Izzy looked to Jace and Alec, some sort of silent conversation going on between the 3 siblings that Clary couldn't understand. With a nod, they all turned to look at Clary.

"THE ROOM'S YOURS" they all shouted and ran up to her, surrounding her in a hug. A huge smile appeared on Clary's face. _I think I'm going to like it here_ she thought to herself.

 **A huge thankyou to** PrincessOfRavenclaw **for helping me beta my first couple of chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes to Cassandra Clare!**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day, after the night with the Chinese food and staying up far too late getting to know each other, Clary was on her way back from the hotel in Alec's car.

"Thank you so much for this Alec, I'm not sure how else I would have gotten all my stuff to the apartment." Clary laughed, moving the box that was on her lap slightly so that she could get more comfortable. The backseat of the car was already covered in boxes, most of them filled with paint, and a very large suitcase.

"No problem, I have a few more days until my classes start up so I'm more than happy to help." He said, slowly moving through the traffic in the city. "I'm not sure if you know, but if you climb up the fire escape outside of the window in the apartment it leads up to the roof," he said, sending her an easy grin.

Clary looked at him confused, not sure what he was getting at. "I noticed your paints in one of the boxes, the view isn't bad from up there and I thought that maybe you might like to paint up there." Catching on to what he meant, Clary grinned.

"Oh, wow Alec thanks. That sounds great. I have been itching to get my paints out since I got here," she grinned.

Just then, they pulled onto their street and pulled up in front of the building. Clary and Alec got out of the car and started unloading the boxes. Grabbing one of the boxes of paints Clary made her way up the steep steps. Just as she was about to call back and ask Alec to open the door, it swung open and Jace stood in the doorway.

"Want a hand?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before bounding down the steps and helping Alec finish unloading the boxes. Clary smiled softly and made her way up to the apartment, silently thanking Jace for leaving the door open at the top of the stairs.

Making her way up the stairs, she went to the room that was now hers and left the box of paints in the corner. She would have to buy a few more bits of furniture so that she could store her stuff, seeing as there was only a bed and a dresser now.

"Where do you want this?" Alec asked as he came into the room with one of the bigger boxes that Clary wouldn't be able to lift. Clary pointed towards the corner where she had put her box and went back downstairs to help get the rest of her stuff.

An hour later, the three of them were sat on the couches exhausted from the two flights of stairs they had had to take with every trip, not including the steps that led up to the front door. Clary's long red hair stuck to her neck and forehead due to the light sheen of sweat that covered her body. She scraped it back into a ponytail using a spare hair tie she had on her wrist.

"Do you think Izzy will come shopping with me for some furniture?" Clary asked the two boys, or should she say men. Jace and Alec looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Clary looked at the two confused. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Izzy's favourite thing to do is shopping." Jace explained, holding his stomach, "once she stole our mom's credit card and bought me and Alec a whole new wardrobe, not that we wore any of it," he explained as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and started rummaging through it before he closed the door and came back over to them holding three bottles of water. "Here," he said and threw one each to Clary and Alec. Clary nodded in thanks, unscrewing the bottle and taking a large gulp when suddenly, the door banged open and Izzy came into the apartment.

"Come on guys the eclipse is about to start" she grinned, she was obviously excited. She didn't even greet them. With all the moving they had been doing in the last couple of hours it had completely slipped Clary's mind. "Let's watch it on the roof!" Izzy said enthusiastically, grabbing Jace and Clary's hands, she pulled them over to the window, "come on Alec." she called back to her brother who was still on the couch. She let go of Jace and Clary's hands and unlatched the lock on the window before climbing out, and starting to climb the stairs on the fire escape. Clary looked at her watch.

"Izzy its only 1:15pm, I thought the eclipse wasn't for another hour or two" Clary as she started to follow Izzy up the stairs. She heard someone coming up the stairs behind her and presumed that Alec and Jace had given in and were following them up to the roof. As they reached the top of the stairs Clary gasped. The roof was covered in plants and flowers of all different types. What looked like rare and exotic ones at that. "What is this?" Clary asked.

"Jace's little hobby," Izzy said, brushing it off like it was nothing and going to sit in one of the deck chairs that were set out. Just as she sat down, she sneezed "stupid allergies." she grumbled pulling a tissue out of her purse to wipe her nose. In her rush to get onto the roof she hadn't put it down once she got in the door. They all settled themselves into the deck chairs on the roof.

"Why four chairs?" Clary asked confused, seeing as only three siblings were living in the apartment before she moved in.

Alec was the one to answer her, "Simon joins us sometimes, not that me and Izzy come up here often" he grumbled reaching over to take a tissue that Izzy was already offering him and wiping his own nose. It seems that allergies ran in the family.

Jace sat quietly looking at the floor, he looked almost self-conscious. Clary shook it off and looked up, making sure not to look directly at the sun. It looked no different to her than usual, but that was probably because it hadn't started yet. Izzy pulled a small bag out of her purse and took out four pairs of glasses specially designed to watch the eclipse.

"Here," Izzy said handing a pair of the glasses to each of them. "It should be starting soon." They all put on the glasses and looked up to the sky. For ages, they watched as the moon gradually covered about 3/4 of the sun. It didn't get as dark as she thought it would, it was almost like it was about to storm, or like it was a cloudy day.

"Wow." Clary gasped never having seen anything like it before. She looked to the others but she was the only one not looking at the sky.

 _ **Being in the UK some terms are different so although I have a beta who is helping me out there might be some mistakes. Also, I didn't see the eclipse here due to where we are on the globe so I tried to describe it as best as I can with the help of my beta. I hope you enjoy this. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **ALSO: I am looking for someone to create a cover piece for this fanfiction. Please message me if you are interested.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes to Cassandra Clare!**

 **Chapter 4**

"IZZY! HURRY UP, I NEED TO SHOWER!" Clary shouted, banging on the bathroom door. She had now lived with Izzy, Jace, and Alec for a little over a week and Izzy monopolizing the bathroom had become a regular occurrence. Checking the clock on the wall, Clary decided she would go down the hall and use the boys' bathroom. She went back to her room and got undressed before wrapping a towel around herself and sneaking across the landing, hoping that neither Alec or Jace caught sight of her.

Once inside the bathroom, she froze realising that the shower was already on and through the shower curtain she could see an albeit blurred, very wet and very naked Jace. Blushing, she tried to sneak back out the door without making too much noise.

"Well good morning to you too," she heard Jace's voice say. She turned around to see him climbing out of the shower. A small towel wrapped around his hips. "You do realise you only had to ask to see me naked." He smirked, bringing a towel up and starting to dry his hair.

"It was an accident," Clary squeaked, trying to look anywhere but at Jace. "Izzy is in our bathroom and I'm going to be late for class and it's my first day,"

Jace chuckled and made his way towards the door. "Don't worry Red, it's all yours," he whispered in her ear before leaving and closing the door behind him. Going to stand in front of the mirror, Clary stared at herself. She was small, only a little over five feet with long curly red hair and eyes as green as emeralds. She wished she was taller, her mother Jocelyn, who Clary resembled the most, had almost the same features except her hair was a shade darker and she was much taller than Clary. Clary thought her mother was beautiful whereas when she looked at herself all she could see was a pixie. Shaking her head, she turned away from the mirror and climbed into the shower.

After her shower and getting dressed, Clary made her way downstairs into the living room. Noticing as she passed the bathroom that she and Izzy shared that it was still occupied 'She is going to be late for her first day' she thought to herself. Once in the living room, she realised that it was empty and that Jace and Alec had most likely already left for school. Grabbing her bag from the hook, she left and made her way out of the door and made her way down the street to where she could catch the tram to the School of Visual Art. As she was sat on the tram, her phone went off telling her she had a message. Taking it out of her purse, she looked at the screen seeing Jace's name come up in big letters, Good luck on your first day, underneath there was a link and when opened it she found a picture of him and Alec pulling goofy faces. With a small smile, she put her phone back in her purse and noticed that she was nearing her stop.

"Here we go," she muttered and got up getting ready to get off the tram.

* * *

Letting herself into the apartment after classes that day, Clary noticed that the window leading up to the roof was open. Hanging her purse on a hook, Clary made her way out of the window and up to the roof via the fire escape. As she reached the top she noticed Jace sat in one of the deck chairs.

"What are you doing up here?" Clary asked, moving over to sit next to Jace. He looked up slightly startled, not having heard her come up.

"I was actually reading," he said, showing her the book that he held in his hand, it seemed to be a poetry book. Clary looked at him shocked, she had never thought Jace to be the type to read poetry.

"Oh really? Anything I would have heard of?" she asked, feeling bad for jumping to the conclusion that Jace wouldn't be the type to read such literature. Jace took a deep breath. "You don't have to tell me," Clary went on to say, realising he looked a little uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay. It's just something I have never really talked about with anyone other than Izzy and Alec," he passed the book over to Clary for her to look at. "It's called Paradise Lost by John Milton, it's what my dad used to read to me. Not Izzy and Alec's dad, my biological dad." Clary looked at him, shocked that he would share something like this with her.

"Wow Jace, I'm sorry I didn't know. I mean I know you look nothing like Alec and Izzy but I thought maybe they both took after your mom and you took after their dad. I mean their dad, I mean your dad." Clary realised she was rambling and looked up at him, he laughed and ruffled her messing it up.

"It's alright Red, it's all history. It doesn't upset me to talk about it, I just don't want people looking at me differently." Clary looked at him smiling. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for sharing with me," she grinned. She turned back and made her way back towards the fire escape with the intention of making her way back down into the apartment.

"Wait, hey Clary," she heard Jace call, she turned back. "How was your first day? You didn't think I forgot did you? We should go out tonight to celebrate you and Izzy having successful first days," he grinned walking towards her.

"It went great and that sounds really fun, I haven't really explored the city yet so you can show me some good places to hang out," she grinned.

"ALEC? JACE? CLARY?" they heard Izzy call out from the apartment.

"Come on let's go, I have a feeling that Izzy is going to have me locked away for the next 3 hours, going through every single piece of my wardrobe the minute she finds out that we are going to a club." Clary laughed.

"If you think it's only going to be 3 hours you haven't gotten to know Izzy very well yet," he said sympathetically, trying to hide a huge grin. Clary groaned loudly and let Jace pull her back down into the apartment.

 _ **Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic so although I'm trying my best I know it isn't great. Please keep leaving reviews and don't be afraid to give me any constructive criticism. Writing this for you all actually fills my days at the minute and I really feel it's helping me deal with my mental health issues. Again, THANK YOU for reading.**_

 **And another shout out to PrincessOfRavenclaw my wonderful Beta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes to Cassandra Clare!**

 **Chapter 5**

"What about this one?" Izzy asked, pulling out a short black fringe skirt that Clary had completely forgotten that she owned. Clary stood up, pushing all the clothes that Izzy had been piling on top of her for the last hour onto the bed.

"I don't know Iz' it's really short," Clary said, taking the skirt from her and holding it up against herself. She had gotten it about two years ago but never had the courage to wear it. She looked up from the skirt and found Izzy rummaging through the clothes on her bed, probably trying to find a top to go with the skirt. 'I guess it's not too bad,' Clary thought to herself, going to stand in front of the mirror and holding the skirt up against herself again.

"Perfect!" Izzy exclaimed loudly. Clary turned to find Izzy holding a black crop top with long sleeves. Izzy chucked the top at Clary, "go get dressed while I find shoes," she ordered before going to rummage through the bottom of Clary's wardrobe. On the way to leave her room to head to the bathroom she grabbed some black lacy underwear and a matching bra out of her dresser. Once in the bathroom she changed into the matching underwear set and put on the clothes that Izzy had chosen for her. "Don't go looking at yourself in the mirror, I'm not finished with you yet. Come to my room when you're dressed," she heard Izzy say through the door. Groaning, Clary threw her stuff into the laundry basket and made her way down to Izzy's room.

Izzy's room was completely different to hers. Where Clary's room was quirky with abstract walls and paints all over the place, Izzy's was modern and sleek with grey wall, a matching bed and dressers, and a faux fur rug on the floor.

Suddenly a pair of shoes came flying towards here, falling at her feet. "Here put those on, it's a good job we are the same size because you have absolutely no shoes that would have gone with that outfit," Izzy muttered, standing up from where she had been looking under the bed.

Clary looked at the shoes at her feet, they were black with string crossing from toe to ankle and the heels were at least 5 inches. "Izzy, I don't know if I can wear these, I will fall on my butt," Clary said, looking at the shoes with apprehension. She was clumsy at the best of times, let alone in 5-inch heels.

"Come on Clary, you will look hot. You might even meet a guy," Izzy said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Clary blushed looking down. Izzy apparently not noticing, was still chatting away as she reached into her own wardrobe and started holding dresses up against herself, "even Simon is going to be there tonight and let me tell you it's hard to make him go to anything that isn't a Comic-Con," Clary laughed and sat on the edge of Izzy's bed pulling the shoes on to her feet.

"I used to go to Comic-Con, it isn't that bad," Clary defended, grinning. She loved going to the events down in Florida. Not for the super heroes or all the costumes, but for some of the artwork in the comics. Comic-Con was one of the best places to see different techniques and variations in Clary's opinion.

After getting the shoes onto her feet, Clary looked up to find Izzy had picked a little black strappy dress that reached just above her knees with a gold zipper up the front. Stripping down to her underwear Izzy pulled the dress on, obviously not fazed at all with Clary being in the room.

"What do you think?" Izzy asked Clary as she stood in front of the mirror, twisting back and forth to see how she looked from different angles.

"I think you look great!" Clary grinned, a little envious of the confidence and comfortability Izzy seemed to have with her body. Reaching back under the bed, Izzy pulled out another pair of shoes like the ones she had thrown at Clary and pulled them on.

"You're right, I do," she grinned, smoothing her dress out with her hands. "Now let's do makeup." She grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her over to sit in a chair facing away from the mirror before going through her makeup bag. "I'm thinking black smokey eyes and maybe a pale pink gloss," she pondered aloud as she pulled what she needed out and got to work. After about 20 minutes Izzy pulled back, "I think I'm done, just let me do your hair and then I will let you look in the mirror"

After another 10 minutes of Izzy twisting, pulling and sliding clips into her hair and Clary feeling like she had natural Botox, it finally came to a stop.

"Okay, you can look now," Izzy said as she spun the chair so that Clary could see herself in the mirror. If Clary hadn't known it was herself standing there, she didn't think she would have recognized herself. Izzy had made her look… sexy.

"Oh, wow Izzy, you are amazing," Clary gasped as she brought her fingers up to her face. She was scared that if she touched it that it would ruin all of the work Izzy had done.

"I know. Now, move so I can straighten my hair," she grinned, helping Clary up out of the chair and settling herself in it so that she could start to do her own hair.

"I will wait for you in the living room," Clary smiled and made her way out of Izzy's room and downstairs, making sure to focus on her footing so that she could get used to walking in the ridiculous shoes that Izzy had given her for the night.

Reaching the living room, she found Jace sat on the couch throwing a football up into the air. Clary realised that Isabelle must have gotten to him too, he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a plain white V-neck shirt and there was a leather jacket thrown over the back of the couch that she presumed he was going to wear.

"Hey" she said, making herself known. Jace looked at her, his mouth falling open slightly as his eyes skimmed over her body.

"Um. Hi…" Jace mumbled, clearing his throat and standing up. "You look amazing," he said running a hand through his hair and pulling his jacket off the back of the couch. "Izzy nearly ready to go?" he asked as he pulled it on.

"Yeah she's just finishing her-" Clary was cut off as Izzy appeared on the stairs behind her.

"You guys ready?" she asked flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, but just let me do one thing" Jace stated, he walked over to Clary and pulled all of the clips out of her hair, letting it fall in soft waves around her shoulders, "much better. Oh, and Alec can't make it so it's just us tonight girls," he smirked holding both his arms out. Clary and Izzy linked an arm each through his and made their way towards the door.

 _ **Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic so although I'm trying my best I know it isn't great. Please keep leaving reviews and don't be afraid to give me any constructive criticism. Writing this for you all actually fills my days at the minute and I really feel it's helping me deal with my mental health issues. Again, THANK YOU for reading.**_

 **And another shout out to PrincessOfRavenclaw my wonderful Beta 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes to Cassandra Clare!**

 **Chapter 6**

Jace and Izzy took Clary to a club about three blocks away from the apartment that the father of one of Izzy's friends owned. The only details that she managed to get out of Izzy about the place were the name; Pandemonium, and the fact that it had been a warehouse at some point in the past. As they walked onto the street where the club was, Clary noticed a line running halfway up the street.

"Izzy, how are we supposed to get in. Look at that line!" Clary groaned, gesturing to the snaking line that was growing longer by the second.

"Don't worry… Magnus told me he put us on the list. Come on," Izzy assured them confidently.

Clary and Jace shared a wary glance and followed Izzy as she pulled them both towards the front of the line.

Walking straight to the front of the line, Izzy flashed the doorman a flirtatious grin and leant over the rope whispering something in his ear. With a nod, the doorman mumbled something into the mic attached to his shirt before unclipping the rope barrier and letting them through.

Inside, the club was completely different than the outside appeared. Where the outside had seemed dirty, grungy and aged; the inside was anything but. It looked like the whole of the warehouse had been gutted, and huge sheer black curtains hung covering the windows. The only light in the club seemed to be coming from mounted spotlights that made it so there were lots of dark nooks and crannies.

Clary thought that she could see some private rooms behind some of the curtains but wasn't sure. Along half of one of the walls was a bar, already surrounded by people. Izzy must have spotted someone she knew because she leant up saying something in Jace's ear before she made her way over. She had to shout at him because the music in the club was so loud and Clary could feel the floor vibrating under her feet with every beat.

"Izzy just went to find Simon, she thinks she spotted him near the bar," Jace said loudly down to Clary. Clary nodded and carried on observing the inside of the club. Around the edges of the dance floor there were seemingly comfortable couches arranged around small tables.

"Come on let's go find somewhere to sit," Jace suggested and took Clary by the elbow steering her towards one of the empty booths. Izzy suddenly appeared out of the throng of people on the dance floor holding a tray that had a dozen shots on it. She was closely followed by who Clary presumed to be Simon, who was carrying a tray with four regular drinks. Simon had brown hair and dark brown eyes, was wearing black framed glasses and seemed to be a similar height to Jace. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the club as he was wearing a graphic tee and old, ratty jeans.

"Drinks are on Simon and his awful fake ID!" Izzy grinned, putting her tray down on the table.

She put three shots in front of Clary and then went on to do the same to Jace and Simon.

Looking at what was in the shot glass Clary couldn't be sure what it was but was sure she would find out soon enough.

"Clary meet Simon, Simon meet Clary," Izzy said, introducing the two to each other as she went to slide into the booth.

"Nice to meet you," Clary smiled, waving at Simon from where she was sat on the couch.

"It's nice to meet you too," Simon said as he went to sit next to Izzy.

"Okay, let's get drinking!" Izzy grinned. She picked up one of her shots and held it out in the middle, "to mine and Clary's first day at SVA and NYU," she toasted. All of the group picked up a shot glass and held it with Izzy's.

"To Izzy and Clary!" they all cheered and threw back their shots. Clary grimaced at the taste of the drink in her mouth, she really hated tequila. Seeing the others reaching for the next shot, she followed their lead picking up another. She was confident that this one wasn't tequila due to the red coloring of it.

"To Clary moving in!" Jace toasted, holding his shot out like before.

"To Clary moving in," they again cheered. Clary threw back the shot, it was sour but still nice. She would have to ask Izzy what that one was.

They repeated this again with the next shot before Izzy leaned down and started kissing Simon full on the lips. After awkwardly waiting for a few minutes, Clary figured that they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Come on Clary, let's dance. They won't be stopping for a while, trust me," Jace grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"I don't know Jace… I'm a terrible dancer," Clary mumbled nervously. She could feel the effects of the alcohol and looked at the people around them, trying to get some quick tips on how to not look like a fool.

Turning back to Jace, she found him looking at her expectantly and just as she was about to say something else, a waitress came walking through the crowd with a tray of shots. Clary immediately grabbed two and knocked them back hoping they would give her some confidence.

"Come on, let me help," Jace chuckled as he finished off his own shot he had grabbed off the tray. He came up behind her and put his hands on her hips as he pulled her against him. Clary's breath hitched slightly at the feel of Jace pressed against her back. He slowly started to move his hips to the music, guiding Clary to do the same.

"See, you just have to go with the music," he whispered into her ear. With a small smile, Clary let Jace guide her as she slowly began getting used to the beat.

"You know, you're a pretty good teacher," Clary whispered as she turned around, putting her hands on his shoulders. He smirked at her and pulled her flush against him. Not sure whether it was the alcohol or just the fact that she was comfortable with Jace, she let him move her and moved to loop her arms around his neck. After a few more songs and a few more shots, Clary was dancing freely with Jace, not needing him to guide her any longer.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," Jace said loudly so she could hear him over the pounding music. Clary nodded to him so that he knew that he had heard her and just as he disappeared through the people on the dance floor, Izzy appeared.

"Me and Simon are leaving. He has some Saturday morning class thing tomorrow," Izzy groaned, looking a little annoyed that she couldn't stay at the club. Clary pulled her into a hug being much more touchy feely than she usually would be.

"ItsokayIzzy," Clary said, her words tumbling from her mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables. She was definitely tipsy now. She took her time with her next sentence, "I will see you inthemorning yeah?" Clary asked, some of her words still tumbling out.

"Yeah. Now you look after yourself. Look after my brother!" Izzy shouted as she headed over to where Simon was stood near the door.

"H-h-h-heey! Where' Izzy goin?" Clary suddenly heard, looking up she realised Jace had returned.

"She wenttoSimons," Clary said her words jumbling slightly, as they started to dance again.

"Did I tell you how hot you look tonight Clary?" Jace asked, suddenly serious as he placed his hands on her hips. Clary blushed slightly looking up at him, she knew she was drunk but she didn't care.

"No, you didn't, and you don't look too bad yourself," she grinned, pushing her body flush against his. She had to admit that Jace was gorgeous, reaching up, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hungrily. He responded immediately, one of his hands sliding from her hip to the small of her back and pulling her even closer. It was a very sloppy kiss, probably due to them both being very drunk. She felt his tongue pressing against the seam of her lips and, as she parted them giving him access, it delved inside her mouth.

"M-a-a-aaybe we should go back to the apartment?" Jace slurred slightly as he pulled back from the kiss. Clary ran a hand through his hair, using it to pull him back to her.

"I think that's a great idea," she grinned, giggling in a way that was completely unlike her as Jace pulled her towards the exit and out of the club, heading back to the apartment.

 _ **Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic so although I'm trying my best I know it isn't great. Please keep leaving reviews and don't be afraid to give me any constructive criticism. Writing this for you all actually fills my days at the minute and I really feel it's helping me deal with my mental health issues. Again, THANK YOU for reading.**_

 **And another shout out to** PrincessOfRavenclaw **my wonderful Beta**

 _ **ALSO: I am looking for someone to create a cover piece for this fanfiction. Please message me if you are interested.**_

 _ **ALSO: Remember to like my Tumblr page for updates on my stories and to ask any questions you may have.**_ chanceylumos96 tumblr com _**Just replace the spaces with full stops and follow follow follow!**_

 _ **IM NEARLY AT 2000VIEWS! XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes to Cassandra Clare!**

 _ **I hit 2000 views so here's some smut!**_

 **Chapter 7**

Jace pushed Clary up against the wall just inside the living room, his lips insistent on hers, "fuck Clary, I have wanted to do this since the day you moved in," he mumbled against her mouth, tangling a hand in her hair and pulling her lips even harder against his.

Clary moaned, her hands exploring Jace's body. One of her hands slipped under his shirt feeling his toned stomach while the other held a tight grip on the back of his neck. Jace reached down and lifted Clary so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hips grinding harshly into hers. Clary pulled back from the kiss needing to breathe, but Jace's lips didn't stop. He peppered kisses along her jaw and down the side of her neck.

"Jace…" Clary whimpered, her hips bucking up against his of their own accord. She could feel him against her, grinding in a certain way that sent bolts of pleasure shooting through her body. Her head fell back to the wall with a light thud as Jace bit down on her neck lightly, a small cry escaping her mouth. His tongue ran over where he had bitten before, and he blew on it gently.

Clary suddenly pushed him away, "Clary what?..." Jace started to ask before she spun them around, slamming Jace against the wall and kissing him hungrily. Her hands flew to the front of his shirt, her fingers fumbling slightly to undo the buttons. Once undone, she started kissing and biting down his chest, leaving small red marks. Hearing Jace moan softly, she looked up to find his eyes full of lust as they looked down at her.

Dropping to her knees, Clary made quick work of the button on his jeans before pulling them down along with his boxers. She took his hard cock in her hand, licking her lips at the sight of him. He was big, bigger than she had expected. She leant forward taking him in her mouth, moaning at the taste of him on her tongue. She felt Jace's hands entwine in her hair, thinking he was trying to stop her, she went to pull back put was stopped by him encouraging her to take more of his cock deeper into her mouth.

She heard a deep guttural moan as she took him as far into her throat as she could. She wrapped her hand around what she couldn't fit in her mouth and started stroking him slowly as she swirled her tongue around the head.

"Shit, baby," Jace moaned. Clary felt his hands tighten in her hair. He suddenly pulled her up, kissing her hard. "If you carry on like that this will be over far too soon," he whispered. She felt his hand tugging at the bottom of her top, raising her arms, she let him pull it off over her head. His eyes eagerly looking over the exposed skin.

"Like what you see?" Clary asked in a teasing manner. He stepped out of his jeans and boxers which were still around his ankles and shrugged off his shirt. Reaching down he started to kick off his shoes.

"You might want to run because once these shoes are off, I'm going to show you exactly how much I like what I see," Jace said, his voice thick with lust. Clary squealed and ran off through the living room and up the stairs. She had barely made it to the top when she felt Jace's arms snake around her waist.

"Not fast enough Red," he whispered into her ear before he picked her up. He carried her down the hallway and into the room that she knew to be his but had never been into before.

He dropped her on the bed on her back, his broad figure looming over her. He eyed her up and down hungrily, his eyes lingering appreciatively on her thighs in the short skirt she adorned. Without saying a word, he dropped to his knees on the floor and pulled her to the edge of the bed so that he was situated between her legs.

"Jace what are you do…" Clary started but was cut off as he started kissing the inside of her thighs, bunching her skirt up around her waist. A small whimper escaped her lips and she let her head fall back on the bed. She could feel him grinning against her thigh. She reached down, her hands getting lost in his golden curls only for him to grab both of her wrists and hold them down so that she couldn't touch him. Clary squirmed under him slightly, a pout on her lips.

"Be patient," Jace said sternly. He took both of her wrists in one hand, reminding Clary just how much smaller than him she was. Suddenly she felt his other hand teasing at the edge of her panties, her hips bucked unintentionally at the touch. The minute he felt her move, Jace moved his hand away. "Don't move," he whispered before pulling her panties down her legs and spreading her legs open. Clary heard a small groan and looked down to see Jace's gaze focused on her pussy. She felt her cheeks burn and knew that her face would be bright red if she could see herself. Suddenly she felt Jace's tongue on her clit, teasing it.

"Jace please," Clary begged, her voice having a certain amount of desperation in it. He must have heard it too, because he took her clit in his mouth sucking on it lightly, with a loud moan, Clary's back arched off the bed. His tongue was doing things that she couldn't even imagine. With a few flicks of it, he had her dripping wet. She felt him moan against her before his tongue dipped inside of her, tasting her. He took the hand that had been holding her wrists and started rubbing quick circles on her clit while his tongue plunged in and out of her pussy.

Whimpering, Clary started to squirm under his ministrations, feeling her orgasm get closer she fisted her hands in his hair pulling his face even closer to her pussy, if that was possible.

Jace didn't complain, if anything he sped up what he was doing, knowing that she was close. With a loud cry, she felt her whole body stiffen and tighten up as she hit her peak. She rode it out, her hands still tangled in his hair. Once it got too sensitive she pulled his face up to hers, not caring that she could taste herself.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Jace demanded huskily. Clary quickly reached behind her back, undoing her bra and helped Jace pull off her skirt. Just as she reached down to take off her shoes Jace stopped her.

"Keep those on, I like them" he grinned. Picking Clary up once more he shifted her up the bed so that she was laying in the middle before he climbed over her. Clary reached down, taking his cock in her hand. She could feel how excited he was by the pre-cum on his tip.

Pushing her hand away, Jace positioned himself at her entrance and leant down taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Overwhelmed by all of the sensations, Clary let her head fall back on his pillows as he slowly pushed into her. Jace bit down lightly on her nipple, groaning loudly as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock. Experimentally he bit down harder and again felt her pussy clamp upon on his cock

"Fuck Clary," he groaned. He leant up, kissing her hard as his hips started snapping down to meet hers at a brutal pace. He could feel Clary's nails digging into his back. Knowing that at this rate he was going to come very soon, Jace reached down and started rubbing her clit in tight little circles.

"Jace!" Clary cried out, he could feel her pussy starting to flutter around his dick.

"Come for me Clary," he grunted, concentrating on making her cum again before he did. He felt her pussy tighten around him in a vice like grip.

Clary's sunk her teeth into his neck to stop herself from screaming, but it didn't hurt… if anything it only heightened his pleasure.

With a loud grunt, he slammed into her pussy once more before filling her up with his cum. Breathing loudly, he collapsed on top of her for a few seconds before rolling onto the empty side of the bed. Looking over at Clary, he noticed she was already asleep, a sheen of sweat still clinging to her skin from the vigorous sex. He took off her shoes before covering them both with the blanket and falling asleep.

 _ **Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic so although I'm trying my best I know it isn't great. Please keep leaving reviews and don't be afraid to give me any constructive criticism. Writing this for you all actually fills my days at the minute and I really feel it's helping me deal with my mental health issues. Again, THANK YOU for reading.**_

 **And another shout out to** PrincessOfRavenclaw **my wonderful Beta**

 _ **ALSO: I am looking for someone to create a cover piece for this fanfiction. Please message me if you are interested.**_

 _ **ALSO: Remember to like my Tumblr page for updates on my stories and to ask any questions you may have.**_ chanceylumos96 tumblr com _**Just replace the spaces with full stops and follow follow follow!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes to Cassandra Clare!**

 **PLEASE READ: Just a quick note, I understand that most people don't review stories and I appreciate that, however when I don't get any reviews on my chapters it makes me feel demotivated to carry on as I feel you don't like it. So PLEASE review.**

 **Chapter 8**

Clary was woken up the next day by a radiating heat against her back. Groaning, she rolled over and snuggled into the heat not wanting to wake up just yet. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to get rid of the pounding headache that was ripping throughout her skull when all of a sudden, the body of heat that had woken Clary up moved. Her eyes flew open and she jerked backwards, falling off of the bed and onto the floor with the sheet tangled around her.

"What's going on?" Clary heard a familiar voice ask sleepily. Looking up from where she had fallen on the floor, Clary found herself looking at a very naked Jace. She could see a bite mark on his neck and had a very hazy memory of being the one who had left it there.

Blushing she looked down. "Clary?" She heard a confused voice ask. Making sure to look at the bit of wall just above Jace's head, she waved at him awkwardly.

"Morning," she said shyly, holding the sheet to her chest tightly.

"What happened last night?" He asked, his voice gruff with sleep, "and why does my head feel like someone's rehearsing for a metal concert?" He groaned.

Clary cleared her throat, "well, considering both of us lack of clothing, and the bite mark on your neck, I think it's quite possible we slept together," Clary said with slight hysteria in her voice as she began to freak out. Jace stood up and reached into his top draw pulling on a pair of clean boxers.

"Clary… whoa calm down," Jace said softly, coming to sit down next to her on the floor. "It's okay, why are you freaking out?" He asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back. The small touch feeling far too intimate, as she was sat on the floor in just his bed sheet.

"We had sex! That's why I'm freaking out. Jace we live together, how are we supposed to live together knowing we had sex. It's just going to make everything awkward," Clary said quickly, her hands fisting in the sheet.

She stood up still making sure to keep the sheet wrapped around her and started picking up her clothes from the floor. "Where is my shirt?" She asked, searching around Jace's room.

Standing up, Jace went over to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. "Here, borrow this. I'm sure your shirt will turn up. It's probably down the side of the bed or something." Jace said, passing her the shirt before turning around. "Here, get dressed. I promise I won't look," Clary pulled on the shirt and what she could find of her clothes, not bothering to put her heels on as she was only going down the hall.

"Thanks" Clary smiled, tapping on Jace's shoulder so that he could turn back around. "I'm going to go head to my room, I will bring you your shirt back later," she rambled as she made her way out of his bedroom, and then left without giving Jace a chance to say anything back.

* * *

A few hours later, Clary heard a knock on the door. Sighing, she sat up from where she had been laying on her bed.

"Come in," she said softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. Looking up, she was surprised to find Alec walking into her room closing the door behind him. Over his arm she saw her top she had lost.

Groaning, she fell back onto the bed hiding her face under the blanket. After a moment, she felt the bed dip as he sat down beside her.

"Want to talk?" He asked, gently pulling the blanket off of her face. Looking up at him she found him looking down at her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I guess you spoke to Jace?" she asked, sitting up and moving over so that Alec had more room.

"No. Well yes but… When I got home I found this," he passed Clary her top. "Along with a pile of Jace's clothes… When I took them up to him, he explained what happened, or what he thinks happened anyway."

"What am I supposed to do Alec? How am I supposed to live here now that I have done this? I've never done anything like this before," she asked playing with a loose thread on the blanket so that she didn't have to look at him.

"Wait, you were a virgin?" he asked, looking shocked.

"No no no, I wasn't a virgin… I mean a one-night stand. Getting drunk and having sex with someone, and not just anyone… Jace. Jace, who I live with!" Clary said, beginning to get hysterical again.

"Clary, calm down. You haven't done anything wrong. We have all had one-night stands," Alec explained, blushing, which was very strange for him.

"Come on Alec, Izzy told me how perfect you are. When did you have a one-night stand?" She asked, emphasis on the you.

"Actually, Clary… it was before I realised that I was gay. Izzy and Jace don't know yet so please don't tell them. They probably have some idea but I haven't actually said. When I was younger I had some one-night stands with guys when I was trying to figure out who I was," Alec admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alec. I didn't know, I just don't know how I'm going to be able to face Jace after what happened. He must think I'm a tramp." she muttered, biting her nails nervously.

"Jace doesn't think you're a tramp, he just wants to talk to you… I know Izzy said he's a player, but he's not that bad." Alec said pulling her fingers out of her mouth gently, "why don't you just try talking to him about what happened?" he suggested.

"Maybe, I think I just need some time first. Can you tell him that for me?" Clary asked, "and thank you for coming to talk to me. You really made me feel better, I promise that your secret is safe with me," she said, smiling at him.

"Of course, try to come out of your room at some point, okay?" Alec said, leaning over and kissing her on her forehead before leaving the room.

 _ **Updates will be every Tuesday!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic so although I'm trying my best I know it isn't great. Please keep leaving reviews and don't be afraid to give me any constructive criticism. Writing this for you all actually fills my days at the minute and I really feel it's helping me deal with my mental health issues. Again, THANK YOU for reading.**_

 **And another shout out to** PrincessOfRavenclaw **my wonderful Beta**

 _ **ALSO: I am looking for someone to create a cover piece for this fanfiction. Please message me if you are interested.**_

 _ **ALSO: Remember to like my Tumblr page for updates on my stories and to ask any questions you may have.**_ chanceylumos96 tumblr com _**Just replace the spaces with full stops and follow follow follow!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes to Cassandra Clare!**

 **PLEASE READ: Just a quick note, I understand that most people don't review stories and I appreciate that, however when I don't get any reviews on my chapters it makes me feel demotivated to carry on as I feel you don't like it. So PLEASE review.**

 **Chapter 9**

Walking into the apartment, Clary dropped her bag onto the floor and made her way into the kitchen. She had managed to avoid Jace for almost a whole week. It was now Thursday and due to only having a half day at school, she had the whole apartment to herself without having to worry about running into Jace for a couple of hours. Reaching into the fridge she pulled out a can of Snapple and some leftover macaroni and cheese to eat for lunch.

"You know that's my can of Snapple, right?" a voice suddenly asked from behind her. Jumping in surprise, Clary dropped the macaroni and spun around. Leaning on the counter with a smirk on his face was Jace.

"Look what you made me do!" Clary snapped, looking down at the macaroni and the broken plate on the floor. Putting the Snapple to the side, she pushed past Jace and grabbed some paper towels to start cleaning the mess. Getting down on her knees, she started clearing up the mess, ignoring Jace.

She hated to admit it, but almost every night, she had dreamt of him. Her memories were slowly coming back of the night they spent together, often leaving her waking up with a need for a very cold shower.

"Ouch!" Clary suddenly exclaimed. Looking down she realised that while she was thinking, she had accidentally cut her finger on a shard from the broken plate.

"Clary let me help," Jace said, grabbing a few paper towels and joining her on the floor. Taking Clary's hand in his, he brought her finger up to his mouth and gently sucked on it.

"Jace, what are you doing? Stop." Clary blushed, trying to pull her hand back.

"Clary, I'm just making sure it's clean. Hold this paper towel around your finger while I try and find a band-aid." Jace stood up and went over to the cupboard under the sink and rooted around until he found what he was looking for. "Here," he said softly as he came back over with a first aid kit. He sat back down next to Clary and took her hand in his lap. Removing the paper towel, he carefully applied the band-aid to her finger. "There you go." he said letting go of her hand.

"Thank you." Clary said shyly looking up at him. "What are you doing back from school anyway? I thought you didn't finish until 3?" she wondered, looking over at him.

"My classes got cancelled this afternoon, Professor is sick or something." He shrugged.

Standing up, he put the first aid kit back under the sink and pulled out a dust pan and a broom. "Let me clear that up before you cut yourself again" he stated and cleared up the rest of the mess, once he was finished he put away the dust pan and broom and helped Clary up off the floor.

"I guess you want to talk now?" she asked as she let him pull her up.

"Well I'm not going to force you to, it's obvious that you have been avoiding me all week" Jace replied, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"I've just been nervous, I can only imagine what you must have thought of me that night. I've never done anything like that before, I've never had a one-night stand before. And to top it all off I did it with you, my roommate." Clary rambled starting to pace back and forward.

"Whoa Clary, calm down." Jace grinned, finding it cute how worked up she was getting. "Just answer me this, did you have fun that night?" Jace asked as he made his way over and stopped her from pacing.

Clary looked up at him and thought back to the night, "yes, I had fun, but I don't want anything serious. I only just moved to New York and I have only known you for like a month" Clary said flustered at having him so close.

"We won't let it, we don't need anything serious. We had fun, why don't we just have fun? If we get feelings we will stop." he stated tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I guess we could try it out," Clary said hesitantly, biting on her lower lip nervously. Looking up at Jace she felt the last of her resistance slip away.

"Thank the angel," he groaned, leaning down and smashing his lips against hers.

Moaning, Clary looped her arms around his neck. Picking her up, Jace carried her over to the couch before sitting down with Clary straddling his hips.

"Wait wait wait." Clary gasped breathlessly as she pulled back from the kiss. "We can't do this here, what if Izzy or Alec walk in?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Jace mumbled kissing her neck. Clary pushed him away again and climbed off of his lap.

"I care, I think we should keep this between us. Otherwise they are going to think we are together and we aren't." Clary explained biting on her nails nervously as she wondered whether she had made the right decision.

"Stop thinking so hard about it Clary, it's supposed to be fun, remember? I'm pretty sure Alec and Izzy are going to figure out that something's going on, so we should just be honest." Jace said calmly.

Taking her hand, he pulled her back down onto his lap and kissed her softly on the lips. Giving in, Clary leant into his embrace and began kissing him back with passion, running her hands through his hair and raking her nails lightly against his scalp. Groaning, Jace put his hands on her hips before lifting her and laying her down on the sofa. "I love these" Jace smirked running his hands over the black leggings she wore that were clinging to her like a second skin.

"Why?" Clary asked looking down, seeing nothing extraordinary about them. With a start, Jace flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach and grabbed her bum in his hands giving her cheeks a squeeze.

"Because it makes your bottom look great," he groaned, giving it a light smack. Laughing, Clary looked over a shoulder at him and felt her cheeks burn at the look he was giving her. He looked at her like a lion hunting his prey. That look alone was making her pussy throb. Moving to get up, Clary was stopped by Jace placing a hand on her lower back. "Do you trust me?" Jace asked softly, keeping his hand on her lower back so that she was still face down on the couch.

Unable to form a coherent sentence, Clary just nodded. Reaching for the waistline of Clary's leggings, Jace pulled them down along with her underwear so that her ass and pussy were exposed. Hearing a zip being undone, Clary looked back over her shoulder to see Jace pulling down his jeans and slowly stroking his dick a few times as he looked at her. Pulling Clary up so that she was on her knees, Jace positioned his dick at her entrance and pushed in slowly, an exhale escaping his lips. Moaning loudly, Clary pushed her hips back so that Jace was even deeper inside of her, at an angle that she had never experienced before.

"Jace!" she whimpered loudly, silently begging him to move. He must have known what she wanted because putting one hand on her hip and another on her shoulder he slowly started to move, gradually increasing his speed until all that could be heard were moans and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh.

 _ **Updates every Tuesday!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic so although I'm trying my best I know it isn't great. Please keep leaving reviews and don't be afraid to give me any constructive criticism. Writing this for you all actually fills my days at the minute and I really feel it's helping me deal with my mental health issues. Again, THANK YOU for reading.**_

 **And another shout out to** PrincessOfRavenclaw **my wonderful Beta**

 _ **ALSO: I am looking for someone to create a cover piece for this fanfiction. Please message me if you are interested.**_

 _ **ALSO: Remember to like my Tumblr page for updates on my stories and to ask any questions you may have.**_ chanceylumos96 tumblr com _**Just replace the spaces with full stops and follow follow follow!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes** **to** **Cassandra Clare!**

 **PLEASE READ: Just a quick note, I understand that most people don't review stories and I appreciate that, however when I don't get any reviews on my chapters it makes me feel demotivated to carry on as I feel you don't like it. So PLEASE review.**

 **Chapter 10**

Clary fell back onto the floor naked and gasping for breath, her clothes scattered around her. Beside her Was Jace, chest heaving and a fine sheen of sweat covering his body, his clothes amongst hers.

"You're right, I think this is going to be fun!" Clary smirked, rolling onto her side once she had caught her breath. A laugh escaped his mouth and he reached up, grabbing a pillow off of the sofa they had long since vacated and placed it under his head. He pushed his hair from where it had fallen into his eyes and looked at Clary, his eyes searching her face for any sign of regret for what they had just done.

"Yeah?" he asked, a cocky smile appearing on his face when he found no trace of it.

"Absolutely." Clary grinned, leaning down and kissing him hungrily as she pulled away. He moved with her, not wanting to break their kiss. Placing her hands on his chest, Clary pushed him back laughing, "Down boy, I need food before we go for another round."

Looking around at the clothes they had ripped off in a frenzy, Clary grabbed Jace's shirt and pulled it on herself before making her way over to the fridge, "I really wish you hadn't made me drop that Macaroni," Clary pouted, rummaging around to see what else she could find. Jace pulled on his jeans and gathered up their clothes into a pile before making his way into the kitchen.

"It's not my fault you're skittish. The day we met you nearly fell down the front steps," he laughed as he grabbed the abandoned can of Snapple off the counter and opened it, taking a long drink. Clary glowered at him. "Its not my fault you creeped up on me," she grumbled, taking the can of Snapple from him and drinking some herself.

"Creeped up? All I did that first day was open the door. How was I to know you were on the other side of it about to knock," he chuckled, leaning back on the counter, "and as for today, if I hadn't snuck up on you then we wouldn't have talked," he pointed out.

Unable to come up with a retort Clary just stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her hair up into a bun using the hair tie on her wrist.

"It looks like we are going to have to cook something if we want to eat." she groaned, looking up at the clock she realised it was nearly 4. "Izzy and Alec will be back soon we might as well make some dinner for all of us," reaching into the fridge, she pulled out a pack of chicken legs and wings. "Fried chicken and rice okay?" Clary asked Jace, realising she didn't know what kind of food her roommates liked yet.

"Fried chicken is great, who doesn't like fried chicken?" Jace asked incredulously. "You might want to put some more clothes on before you cook it though." He mentioned looking at her stood in the kitchen in nothing but his shirt.

Clary smacked him lightly on the chest, blushing and then walked into the living room grabbing her clothes from where Jace had put them. "I'm going to get a quick shower in before everyone gets home" Jace said and made his way upstairs. Following him up, Clary made her way to her room where she got dressed back into her own clothes, throwing Jace's shirt onto her bed. Knowing she didn't have time to shower and make dinner before Alec and Izzy got home she sprayed some perfume and made her way back down to the kitchen.

"I'm hooooome!" Izzy sang 20 minutes later as she walked into the apartment, dropping her bag on the floor by the door and making her way to the kitchen where she could hear Clary banging about. "ooh what are you making? Can I help?" Izzy asked looking over Clary's shoulder into the bowl of flour and spices that she made to coat the chicken in.

In the time Clary had lived in the apartment she had come to learn not to eat anything that Izzy made. She had made the mistake her first week and nearly threw up the minute she put Izzy's food in her mouth.

"I don't know," Clary said, looking at Izzy uncertainly. "Will you do exactly as I say?" Clary asked, holding up a chicken leg and pointing it at Izzy threateningly.

"Yes, I promise, please let me help!" Izzy begged, bouncing on her feet excitedly. With a sigh, Clary let Izzy work on the rice, hoping that she couldn't mess up heating the simple dish. Keeping an eye on her, Clary wiped her hand across her forehead, pushing away a few strands of hair that had escaped her bun. Turning back to the task at hand, Clary made a start on the batter for the chicken and got to work.

"Okay the chicken is ready to be fried." Clary told Izzy looking down at what she had prepared. She had used an old family recipe; alternating between the dry dip of flour and herbs and the wet dip of egg yolks and beer. Placing the chicken in a pan of oil to fry, she went over to Izzy, seeing that she had yet to mess up cooking the rice. Turning around, she found Jace stood in the doorway watching with a smirk on his face.

"You're brave, letting Izzy near food." Jace grinned, ignoring Izzy as she muttered an insult his way. "You have some flour or something on your face," he pointed out, gesturing towards Clary's face. Wiping her face, she looked back at him.

"Did I get it?" she asked, shaking his head he made his way over to her and tenderly wiped the flour from her forehead. Suddenly, they heard a crash and turned to see the rice all over the floor and Izzy stood with a shocked look on her face.

"What was that?" Izzy demanded, pointing between them with the spoon she had been using to stir the rice.

"What was what?" Alec asked as he walked into the kitchen his bag still on his shoulder, they had missed him walking into the apartment.

"They just did a cutesy moment thing!" Izzy accused, still using the spoon to gesture towards the pair. Alec looked over to Jace and Clary and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Clary opened her mouth the explain but Jace beat her to it.

"It's nothing, we're just friends. Well more than friends but we aren't together," Jace explained, running a hand through his hair," Its like friends with benefits, but if we get feelings we're going to stop. It's just fun," Jace shrugged. Izzy scoffed and grabbed Clary's wrist pulling her towards the stairs.

"Take care of the food." she ordered the boys and dragged Clary upstairs.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Clary demanded as Izzy dragged her into her bedroom and shut the door behind them. Pushing Clary to sit on the bed Izzy stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"What am I doing? I think the question should be what are you doing?!" Izzy snapped, Clary recoiled from the anger in Izzy's voice. Seeing this Izzy took a deep breath and sat down next to her "I'm sorry, its just as much as I love Jace I've seen him hurt far too many girls and I don't want him to hurt you" Izzy explained taking one of Clary's hands in hers.

"Do you not remember me telling you about Jace being a player when you first moved in?" Izzy asked.

"Of course, I remember Iz', but it's not a relationship, it's just fun. Neither of us have feelings." Clary explained trying to make Izzy believe her. With a sigh, Izzy looked at Clary with almost pity.

"Of course, you both have feelings, if there weren't any feelings then you wouldn't be attracted to each other." Izzy said softly, "he doesn't do friends with benefits, he doesn't even do relationships Clary, he just uses girls and then chucks them aside once he's finished." Izzy carried on saying.

Before Izzy could say anything else, Clary stopped her. "Izzy, I appreciate this, I do but it's not like that, I just moved here I don't want anything serious. It's just fun, we can still see other people and we can still get on with our day to day life as usual. We made a deal that if either of us do get feelings we will end it. I promise okay?" Clary replied truly believing what she was saying.

Seeing this Izzy nodded and leaned in to hug her, "I'm sorry, I know I haven't known you long but I love you like a sister" she whispered as she hugged her tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen Alec was letting in on Jace. "Jace what are you doing?" Alec asked, putting his bag on the floor before getting the dust pan and broom out to clean up the rice.

Jace sighed walking over to where the chicken was cooking, "I'm not doing anything." Jace insisted, gently turning the chicken over. "Am I supposed to turn this?" Jace asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, maybe you should try… wait, don't do that Jace. I meant with Clary, you know I did" Alec said as he finished sweeping up the rice.

Standing up, he emptied the dust pan into the trash and put it away. "Do you really think this friends with benefits thing is a good idea" he asked as he grabbed a new bag of rice from the cupboard.

"I don't see what the big deal is really, I have one night stands all the time and you and Izzy don't care. Yet when I'm friends with benefits with Clary you suddenly have a problem" he stated.

"Jace, it's not that that I care about, I have known you since we were 10 years old. What makes Clary so different from all the other girls who have wanted you for more than one night?" Alec queried as he cooked the rice. Looking up he could see that Jace was deep in thought so waited quietly until he had something to say.

"I don't know, we had fun and I know that she's doing it for the same reason as me and not because she wants to worm her way into being my girlfriend." Jace shrugged.

"Okay, but what if you develop feelings? Oh, can you take the chicken out?" Alec asked as he started making the table, once he finished he turned around as found that Jace and portioned out all the food onto plates.

"Then we end it, I told you that and-" before Jace could finish they were interrupted by the girls coming downstairs.

"Yum, food!" Clary grinned, grabbing one of the plates and sitting at the table. Following suit, everyone grabbed a plate and sat down.

"This is really good chicken" Izzy almost moaned after taking her first bite, blushing Clary looked down at her plate.

"Thanks..." she muttered shyly, she had only ever cooked for her mum and brother before.

"Izzy!" Alec scolded pushing her in a joking manner, "don't embarrass the chef she might not cook for us again and I like not feeling the need to throw up after my first bite" he teased.

Izzy glared at him before chucking the chicken leg she had in her hand at Alec's head. Laughing, he ducked out of the way and pulled on her hair playfully.

 _ **Updates every Tuesday!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic so although I'm trying my best I know it isn't great. Please keep leaving reviews and don't be afraid to give me any constructive criticism. Writing this for you all actually fills my days at the minute and I really feel it's helping me deal with my mental health issues. Again, THANK YOU for reading.**_

 **And another shout out to** PrincessOfRavenclaw **my wonderful Beta**

 _ **ALSO: I am looking for someone to create a cover piece for this fanfiction. Please message me if you are interested.**_

 _ **ALSO: Remember to like my Tumblr page for updates on my stories and to ask any questions you may have.**_ chanceylumos96 tumblr com _**Just replace the spaces with full stops and follow follow follow!**_


	11. Writers note

_**Not an update I'm afraid guys. Don't worry the next chapter is coming I have just a lost motivation and its taking me a bit longer to get this chapter written. I will try get it up within the next week. Thankyou for all the reviews. Don't worry the story isn't being abandoned.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instrument series; sadly, that honour goes to Cassandra Clare!** **PLEASE READ: Just a quick note, I understand that most people don't review stories and I appreciate that, however when I don't get any reviews on my chapters it makes me feel demotivated to carry on as I feel you don't like it. So PLEASE review.**

 **Chapter 11**

Later that night after dinner, Clary made her way to Jace's room. After her conversation with Izzy before dinner she thought that maybe her and Jace needed to discuss their 'arrangement' further.

"Jace?" she asked softly as she knocked on the door not wanting to wake him if he had fallen asleep.

"Come in" she heard called from inside the room. Opening the door Clary stepped into the room, finding Jace laying on his bed she hovered awkwardly not sure where to sit.

"What are you doing over there" Jace asked getting up and walking up to her, he backed her up against the door and started kissing down her neck. With a moan Clary's eyes fluttered shut.

"Jace wait stop" she said after a couple of minutes remembering why she came into the room and placed her hands on his chest pushing him off her.

"What's up? Jace asked running a hand through his hair and looking at her confused.

"I just think we should talk about this, Izzy said a lot of things earlier that make a lot of sense and I just think we need to talk this through a little more" Clary explained as she went to sit on his desk chair so that she could avoid the temptation of carrying on what she had just stopped. Jace looked at her for a second before going to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What exactly about this is it you want to talk about?" he asked leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees casually.

"I just want to make sure we are on the same page, we didn't really get much talking in earlier" Clary blushed looking down at her lap. Jace chuckled softly.

"I thought we had made everything quite clear, nothing serious right? Just fun and if either of us get any feelings then we put it to a stop" Jace slowly stood up and made his way over to her.

"Right?" He asked as he stood in front of her and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Right." Clary nodded a blush.

 **I am looking for someone to create a cover piece for this fanfiction. Please message me if you are interested.** **IM SORRY FOR THERE NOT HAVING BEEN A CHAPTER IN A WHILE. I STRUGGLED REALLY BADLY WITH WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER SO I HAVE JUST TRIED TO PROVIDE A BIT OF A FILLER SO I CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY. THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT.**


End file.
